


put your lips on mine

by sunshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi loves aesthetic, Chapstick Challenge, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Osaaka, Osamu has a mukbang channel, Sloppy Makeouts, dont copy to another website, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/sunshoyo
Summary: However, this is not some mere crash on the lips.This was a disguised make out. A vague and deceptive move to prod the other into tasting you. Osamu’s mind was flashed with the realization that they are practically kissing each other on the camera.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	put your lips on mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Mer and everyone in osaaka nation! I love you guys pls accept my kith

“You’re okay with it?”, Keiji’s head snapped. His lips parted in disbelief at his boyfriend’s word.

“Of course. There’s no harm in trying right? Besides, It’s pharmaceutically proven to be 100% safe”

Osamu ruffles Keiji’s locks which causes him to blush a shade deeper.

Damn, Osamu wished he could see that more often.

Keiji was usually calm and reserved. Rarely voicing his excitement but after living under the roof together for quite some time, Osamu could distinguish Keiji’s moods very clearly. The slight change of tone, the brimming aura, the way his eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance or in restlessness. Osamu learns it just like he did with his onigiri.

At this moment, Keiji’s voice had turned a pitch higher (to indicate his enthusiasm), his aura extremely bright that it influences Osamu to feel good and certainly that beautiful, beautiful pristine blue eyes of Keiji’s

When Keiji was deeply furious, those eyes would be deep-set and cold. The gaze alone could freeze you on your spot. Keiji was a man of few words but with every word uttered, it never failed to penetrate like stalactites. Now— however, Keiji’s eyes were unbelievably merry, like a crystalline dream.

Keiji leans into Osamu and pulls him close until their chests are touching. Their heartbeats resonated against each other’s skin, separated only by a fabric.

“Thank you”, Keiji whispered and pecked Osamu’s cheeks as quick as how butterflies land on flowers.

“N-no problem”, Osamu stuttered. His cheeks turned dusty pink at the treatment.

—

Keiji adjusted the camera on a tripod stand one last time, making sure the lighting in the room was bright enough. The interior of their apartment was a minimalistic concept and Keiji was sure it was as neat as he wanted it to be.

Osamu adjusted his fringes a bit and sat down on their couch. On his sides were two unpacked collections of chapsticks.

Keiji looked across his shoulders, giving Osamu a smile and murmured,

“Ready?”

Osamu smiled, patting the couch for Keiji to sit on. Keiji plopped onto their couch as the camera started rolling, judging by the red flicker near the flash button.

“Hey everyone! it’s me Akaashi Keiji! **> >keijiaesthetic** and today, I just asked my boyfriend, which you guys already know from his own youtube channel **> >miyaosamukbang** to do a—”, Keiji looked over at the calm Osamu and pulled out the colourful collections on his hand

“Chapstick Challenge!!!”, he enthusiastically remarked. Akaashi’s hands then unwraps the boxes and start arranging it in his hands, flashing it in front of the camera.

Osamu constantly gazes between the camera and Keiji, lips carved with an irresistible smile out of the pure happiness from filming a new video with Keiji.

“Baby will you hand me the tote bags?”, Keiji had asked him and lips puckered to point to the direction of the bag in question.

Osamu’s cheeks flare up at the endearment. Keiji’s using his favourite term of endearment in front of the camera? Letting his 200K subscribers know that Osamu, the ASMR youtuber is all giddy and domesticated and hopelessly in love with his boyfriend?

Osamu’s hands reached up to the bag and all 12 chapsticks were dumped inside with a rattle.

“I’m sure you guys already know how this challenge works! The other party will be picking one of the chapstick here, apply it on their lips and allow the other party to guess it by tasting it! So let’s begin!”

Osamu may have imagined it but it sounded like Keiji squealed. His boyfriend seems to be very invested in it that Osamu couldn’t fight the adrenalines pumping steadily across his veins.

Keiji started first. His slender fingers disappeared into the little carry-on and after feeling up the textures of the chapstick, he pulled out a pink-coloured one and showed it to the camera. His palms covered the entire lens just enough to show the cylindrical plastic on his right hand.

Keiji’s pad of fingers rolled until the tiny cherry-coloured stick appeared out of the circular hole. With a gentle swipe on his bottom lips, it turned luscious and kissable with how shimmery it looked. He smacked his lips a couple of times before pulling Osamu closer into his lap.

“Ready? Do you want to smell it first?”, Keiji asked and his lips lingered on Osamu’s face. His eyes covered with dark clothes and he highly depended on his other senses to guess the possible flavour.

Osamu inhaled and fruity scents flooded his nostrils. It smelled so nice and if Osamu remembered correctly, it was probably berry.

Without any warning, Keiji had crashed his own lips onto Osamu and started moving it to cover every inch of his mouth.

Sweet. Thin. Red.

“Strawberry?”, his answer almost sounded like a question and Keiji exclaimed with a giggle.

“Osamu is so good at guessing. I could never fool him.”, Keiji said again, laughter filled Osamu’s ears and he responded by leaning onto Keiji. They looked so soft together that it would be a sin to not share it to the world.

Well, the blatant reason Osamu could distinguish the flavour was by drilled practice and experience as a gastronomic person. Usually, he would eat spicy ramen, stuff himself with cheesy pizzas or casually make onigiri and other tantalising side dishes on his youtube channel. But, tasting fruits would be a new one.

“Okay moving on. It’s my turn right?”, Osamu huffed. Hands removing the clothes and carefully tying it around Keiji’s head. The curls were so fun to twirl with Osamu’s fingers that he started ruffling Keiji’s hair.

“Enough! Enough! Don’t don’t!”, Keiji chuckled heartily as he was tackled onto the floor. Osamu knew well of his ticklish spot and he just had to fool around during filming and Keiji sure as hell this was gonna result in a hectic editing later.

“Okay! Anyway! After threatening my boyfriend that I wouldn’t eat his cooking anymore, he stopped!”, Keiji informed the camera and restrained Osamu’s naughty pair of arms in his. The two were clearly in a very cheerful mood that laughter was spilled in between speeches.

The handsome Osamu then swiped it tenderly onto his own. Dark eyes staring intently at the camera as if he was doing an advertisement for Men’s products. With the similar consequence, smack and then crash your lips together.

However, this is not some mere crash on the lips. This was a disguised make out. A vague and deceptive move to prod the other into tasting you. Osamu’s mind was flashed with the realization that they are practically kissing each other on the camera.

Oh god. Osamu could only hope Keiji would make the video as innocent as possible. No matter how much Osamu denied it and metaphorically turns away from it, some curious part in him was also thrilled. The thrill of being watched was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Keiji was sucking on his bottom lips, flicking his tongue sinfully to collect the drizzles of zesty flavour on Osamu’s lips. After a heated 10 seconds, Keiji pulled away to hum.

“It tasted fresh— “, Keiji relentlessly tried to remember. Shutting his eyes even tighter as if the action would prompt an automated memory to resurface.

“Oops 8 seconds left”

“OH MY GOD WAIT WAIT”,

“ 7 6 5 4 ”, Osamu chimed and enjoyed the sight of frantic Keiji to search for answers. The situation was comical as Keiji spiralling with guesses and his hand gestures get even more complex.

“Orange! Orange! IS IT ORANGE?”

“Your time is up! The answer is lime! It’s lime Akaashi-san”, Osamu laughed and removed the clothes before showing off the lemon-coloured chapstick before him. Keiji grumbled at how close his answer was and pouts.

Osamu absentmindedly placed a chaste kiss on it. Keiji grinned at the gesture and huffed out a ‘fine you’re forgiven’. It was such a playful term and so childlike that Osamu let out a hearty laugh before proceeding to tie it around his head this time.

“Okay! I’m ready”, Keiji said and placed his hands on top of his sturdy shoulders, steadying himself as he angled his head to lean in close.

It tasted like wine.

“Grape.”, Osamu said between their kisses but Keiji didn’t budge but instead deepened the kiss. His eyes widened at how fervent the male was moving and he can tell this is no longer a ‘cHapStick ChALlenGe’

Considering how Keiji’s were now pinning him down, Osamu could only thank the Gods above that they are not recording a livestream or things would be more spicy to explain it to their followers than to edit it later.

“Keiji baby, are you sure we are about to film a sextape here”, Osamu said, unfiltered. Expressions turned smug as he pulled up those dark fabrics around his eyes—

Well, maybe he shouldn’t because there’s no way Osamu could live his life without forgetting the scene unfurling before him. Keiji was panting on top of his torso, lips glinting with a fair amount of saliva and shimmery lip balm.

Oh

“Let’s finish filming first, okay? We wouldn’t want to disappoint your fans about the promised chapstick challenge.”, Osamu cupped his boyfriend’s face and brushed a thumb to soothe him.

“Okay”, Keiji nodded.

Osamu had to place a pillow on his crotch during the second half of the filming. He was careful enough to not provoke any explicit reaction to give away that Keiji was crumbling beneath those charismatic, cheerful facades he shows to the world.

After nearly half an hour, Osamu smiled and waved to the camera as Keiji clicked the stop button.

Osamu knew Keiji couldn’t hold it anymore. Keiji was trying his best to hold it in and when he did accomplish the first and final task of the day, he turned to Osamu like a puppy wagging its tail to its master, begging for something.

“Well baby don’t look at me like that. Yer the one I will spoil tonight.”, Osamu winked and passionately kissed each other. Their hands joined and bodies pressed so intimately that they were losing their damn mind.

Behind those lenses, they could be as insane, unrestrained and fervent as they want.


End file.
